


Memories

by cccmuffin



Series: My doafp fics [1]
Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Bobby lost his memory, How Do I Tag, M/M, it’s soft not sad :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccmuffin/pseuds/cccmuffin
Summary: Bobby sat up and looked around the room he saw a boy sitting next to him about his age looking down at his phone.He was the most beautiful person Bobby had ever seen in his life.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed & Liam Carter, Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Series: My doafp fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154744
Kudos: 5





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic idk what i’m doing

Bobby woke up in the hospital. He couldn’t remember too much from the day before other than the fact that he fell while in the middle of a tennis match and the world went black. His head was pounding and the room was dark. Bobby sat up and looked around the room he saw a boy sitting next to him about his age looking down at his phone and Bobby’s head throbbed harder at the small beam of light.

But it didn’t matter because he was the most beautiful person Bobby had ever seen in his life.

The man must have heard the creek of the hospital bed because before Bobby could blink, the man whisked his head to the side to look at Bobby and set his phone down.

“Hey, you’re awake.” The man’s serene voice sounded like music to Bobby’s ears.

“What happened?” Bobby asked, voice groggy.

“You fell while you were playing tennis and hit your head. The doctor said the worst would just be a concussion.”

_ ‘Just a concussion, huh?’ _ Bobby thought as he looked right into those stunning brown orbs. His mind went blank. He couldn’t just let go of whoever this stranger is without at least getting his name.

“Who are you? You’re so cute.” Bobby asked as he leaned back on his pillow. He started playing with the man’s fingers.

The man exhaled a small gasp and said, “How about I get you a bottle of water then I’ll answer all your questions.”

Bobby nodded at that and let go of the man’s hand so he could leave the room. Bobby looked to his left and saw what he assumed was his phone. He picked it up and saw a bunch of texts and missed calls. Six texts from someone named Danny, eight texts from someone named Ziggy, eleven texts and two missed calls from someone named Monyca, eight texts and missed four calls from someone named Elena, seven texts and eleven missed calls from someone named Sam, and eighteen texts and twelve missed calls from someone named ma.

Holy shit. How long was he out?

Bobby opened his phone, which strangely didn’t have a password to protect it which he made a mental note to do later. All the light did was make his head hurt worse to the point where he could hardly open his eyes.

Certainly a concussion.

Bobby lowered the brightness (not that it did too much) and started texting everyone back with either, ‘i’m okay’ or ‘everything’s okay, i’m here’ until he got to his mom, whom he called after deciding that it would be the best option.

“Hello?” Bobby mumbled into the phone.

“Roberto! Are you okay? How are you doing?” Bobby heard his mom’s frightened voice on the other side of the phone.

“I’m doing fine- I think. I have a headache which could possibly be a concussion but other than that I'm fine.”

“That’s great hon-”

“Bobby?” Bobby heard a little girl’s voice in the background. “Mami, give me the phone.”

Bobby smiled at the ruffling on the phone then heard a girl’s voice at the end of it.

“Bo- okay I'm putting it on speaker shhh- Bobby! What happened? You’ve been missing for almost twelve hours. Liam said you had a bad fall while playing tennis.” Bobby was about to answer until he caught a glimpse of the boy who was sitting by his bed just a couple of minutes earlier talking to a nurse, water bottle in his right hand.

“Bobby? Bobby!” Bobby snapped out of his gaze and started paying attention to the phone once again.

“Sorry,” Bobby apologized. “Who is this, again?” He could feel the puzzled expression on Elena’s and his mom’s face, but there was nothing he could do, he couldn’t remember anything.

“Elena and mami?” Elena answered, clearly confused.

Bobby figured she didn’t know. “I’m sorry. I can’t remember anything.” Bobby confessed, his eyes replenished in tears.

Both women were silent for nearly thirty seconds before he heard his mom’s voice over the phone.

“Give us a moment, amor.” and with that, she hung up.

Bobby sat in silence and saw the boy from before leaving by the vending machine waiting for who is assumed was the nurse he was talking to before.

‘He’s so pretty,’ Bobby had thought to himself once more. Bobby was about to whisper the boy’s name to himself until he realized that he didn’t even know the boy’s name.

_ Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! _

Bobby’s gaze was cut off again by his phone vibrating, signaling someone was trying to get in touch with him. He picked up the phone saw it read mom. He pressed answer and put the phone to his ear.

“Bobby, we just had to tell Danny, Ziggy, Monyca, and Sam about the situation. We couldn’t get ahold of Liam.”

Bobby gulped, “Uh- um- who are those people? And who are you, Elena?”

Bobby heard his mom let out a painful sigh. “Elena is your sister. Ziggy, Danny, and Monyca are your friends. Sam is your- my boyfriend. And Liam is your boyfriend.”

Bobby’s brain short-circuited. ‘I have a boyfriend and I was flirting with that guy?’ If Bobby thought he was close to crying before, he was definitely crying now. Not because now he couldn’t have the boy from before, but because he practically just cheated on his boyfriend. His boyfriend that he could not remember.

“Hello?”

“Sorry, the doctor just came in. I gotta go.” He lied. Bobby hung up the phone before his mom could answer and set it down back on the table. His lip started trembling. Bobby wiped the tears away with his palms then ran a hand through his hair. He sat there for about two minutes before the boy from before walked back in. He noticed Bobby crying immediately and ran to the side of the bed.

“Hey, are you okay? What’s wrong?” He consulted as he set down the water bottle next to Bobby. Bobby grabbed the bottle and took a sip out of it before setting it down again.

“I have a boyfriend.” It hurt saying it loud.

“What?”

“I have a boyfriend that I don’t remember but it doesn’t matter now because I was flirting with you!” Bobby threw his arms up, gesturing to the boy next to him then putting the bridge of his nose in between his finger and thumb.

The boy offered a small smile. “You have a boyfriend?”

Bobby sniffled and wiped his eye as he looked down. “Yeah. And I was just flirting with you.”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call that flirting.” He almost giggled but stopped himself after he saw Bobby’s pink, tear-filled eyes, and red-stained cheeks. Instead, he sighed and said, “You have a boyfriend but you were flirting with me, and because of that, you’re upset because you think you're cheating on him?”

“Think?” Bobby cried out. “I did cheat! I did!”

“I don’t think he’ll be mad at you-”

“You don’t know my boyfriend...and nor do I for who knows how long.” Bobby’s voice broke at the end of his sentence. He maneuvered himself so his knees were up against his chest and his arms were around his knees.

“Is his name Liam by any chance?”

Bobby turned his head in shock to look at Liam before resting his face and looking back down. “So, you do know him, but you don’t know how he’ll react to this.”

“Go to your photos, in your albums, then click “me and liam.”

Bobby let out a rough sigh and turned to the other side of the bed to pick up his phone. He did what the boy said. Bobby went to photos and went to the album “me and liam.” When he opened it, he saw a bunch of photos and videos of who he inferred was Liam. Bobby clicked on a couple of pictures. One of Liam giving Bobby a piggyback ride, another who Bobby assumed Liam had taken, was Bobby in bed sleeping on Liam’s chest, and one of Liam kissing Bobby after a tennis match with the score above them, showing that Bobby’s team had won. Bobby smiled as he realized something.

The boy next to him looks exactly like Liam in every one of these photos. He is Liam.

“That’s you?” Bobby asked as he handed the phone over to Liam.

“No. But he definitely looks like me, don’t you think?” Liam answered sarcastically, cocking his head to the side.

Bobby grinned as he leaned back on his bed and lifted his hand to lazily caress the side of Liam’s face.

“My boyfriend’s so pretty,” Bobby said lovingly. 

Liam picked his hand up and let it rest on Bobby’s wrist as he kissed his palm. “Personally, I think mine’s better.”

Bobby let his hand fall back to his side. “Are you always this sappy?”

Liam shook his head. “I try to be but you’re not really a ‘show your emotions’ kind of guy so I have to refrain.”

“I need to fix that,” Bobby muttered as he looked down.

“Just another thing I love about you,” Liam grinned as he kissed Bobby’s temple.

Bobby scooted over and motioned to the empty space beside him, trying to get Liam to sit next to him. Liam caught on and carefully slid into the bed. He wrapped his arm around Bobby’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“The doctor said that you should get your memory back in a month or two, by the way.”

Bobby just nodded his head and relaxed into Liam’s arms as he slowly fell asleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

A month had passed.

It had been a month since Bobby’s accident and he couldn’t remember a lot and most of the stuff he could remember was still foggy.

But that didn’t matter to him. It didn’t matter what he could remember or couldn’t remember because he wanted to focus on the memories he was making right now. Right now, his sister was chasing him around the house, jumping over couches because he stole her diary. Right now, his mom was restarting her eight-part sex talk and it’s torture. Right now, Sam is making stupid dad jokes he came up with on the spot. Right now, Danny and Ziggy are singing “Mr. Loverman” at the top of their lungs in the worst voices they possibly could. Right now, he and Monyca are square dancing to no music and laughing about Bobby’s two left feet. Right now, he’s laying down in bed in Liam’s sweatshirt with Liam spooning him.

And it was amazing.


End file.
